


Send Me Your Pillow (The One That You Dream On)

by flowercrownfemme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Nesting, Omega Harry, Omega Louis, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownfemme/pseuds/flowercrownfemme
Summary: Harry is embarrassed to realize he's nesting but can't stop stealing Louis' things for his nest.Short fluffy o/o gaybo drabble with lots of cuddles and softness and sock stealing <3





	Send Me Your Pillow (The One That You Dream On)

Harry was nesting, no matter how hard he’d tried to deny it.

At first he’d written it off as the unseasonable chill in the air driving him to seek out extra blankets, or a bit of homesickness that made him want to cuddle up with Gemma’s old lilac jumper. He couldn’t quite find an excuse though for why he’d emptied out his drawer of Louis’ things and laid each item on his bed, along with every piece from his own closet that Louis had ever borrowed. He’d been trying to ignore it all, to pretend that the urge to burrow and scent and cover himself up would just pass on its own.

He’d always had a tendency to nest and he’d always hated it, no matter how many times his mother told him it was a lovely thing to do. Most omegas didn’t nest, especially not the male ones. He’d always tried to hide his nests, to make them under his desk or tucked away in his closet, somewhere no one would have to see. They were messy and weird and they always made him feel particularly neurotic. He’d found over time that ignoring the urge only made it worse though and very often lead to tantrums and tears, so he kept making his secret nests.

Usually he could go months without a nest and when he did eventually get broody it would pass after a week or so and he could fold his extra blankets back up and go on with his life. Ever since he'd met Louis though, the urge was like a constant nagging at the back of his mind that only got stronger the closer they got. 

Louis was everything an omega was supposed to be - bubbly and bouncy and flirty, lithe and charming and lovely, where Harry was shy and clumsy and lanky. Louis didn’t  _ nest  _ like some sort of neurotic messy weirdo who needed a big smelly pile of blankets in order to function. Louis was just  _ better _ at being an omega and Harry was terrified of the day he’d realize it himself and break up with him.

The nesting kept getting worse, until Harry was stealing old sweatshirts and socks every time he visited Louis’ apartment, slipping them into his bag without even thinking, like some sort of kleptomaniac with no self control. He could only pray that Louis wouldn’t notice all his missing things and ask Harry about it. He’d already stopped inviting Louis over to his place and he knew Louis was getting suspicious.

It felt awful leaving his nest, like it was an infant he needed to tend to at all hours of the day. He got fidgety when he went out, yearning to run home and straighten each blanket and make sure that no one else had set foot in his space. He left dinner early one night because his anxiety got too big, had to leave Louis at the restaurant with some mumbled excuse before sprinting home and burrowing back into his pile of blankets and cushions and socks. He’d sniffled his way through an apology text, telling Louis he’d fallen ill but didn’t need anyone to check on him.

It all came to a head a few weeks after his stint of larceny began.

The ladies at the library he worked at tried to send him home early but he’d kept insisting that he was fine, despite his trembling fingers and the sweat glistening on his forehead. If he went home he’d just sit in his nest and think about his nest and worry about his nest and maybe have a little cry because he could never get it as perfect as he wanted it to be. If he kept busy he could at least pretend that it wasn’t all he was thinking about, could at least try and act normal.

He pushed through to the end of his shift then clocked out, his face flushed and his chest tight. He had to fight the urge to run on his way home, forcing himself to stay at only a brisk walk, his keys clutched tight in his hand. He fumbled as he unlocked his door and it took three tries to finally get it open. He finally let himself rush once he got inside, throwing his bag down by the door and entering his bedroom in a few quick strides. He tore off his jumper and kicked off his jeans as he crossed to the bed, glad to be rid of all the smells of the library. He sighed as he threw himself into the mess on the bed, his anxiety finally settling. He spent a while just nosing at all the cloth, trying to cover up the smell of strangers that still lingered in his hair. His breathing had finally started evening out when his phone buzzed somewhere in the pile of blankets. He unlocked it after a moment of rooting around and found a text from Louis.

_ Gonna get food at that thai place around the corner, wanna come? _

Harry wanted to say yes - he hadn’t seen Louis since Saturday and even the t-shirt he’d stolen from his laundry basket that night was nearly scentless. He missed Louis, wanted nothing more than to be wrapped up in his arms, but just the thought of leaving his nest made his chest ache.

_ Sorry, can’t tonight, _ he typed.  _ Gotta work late. _

The response came almost instantly.

_ I could bring you some take out? _

Harry bit his lip and frowned at the phone. If only Louis weren’t such a lovely boyfriend, then maybe he wouldn’t feel so awful avoiding him.

_ I’ve just heated up some leftovers. Maybe next time? _

__ _ Sure. Love you _

__ _ Love you too _

Harry sighed and dropped the phone back on the bed, kicking his legs in frustration. He hated his nest. Hated that he needed it so much. Most nesting omegas only made them on occasion, just when they got particularly broody, and when they did the urge would always pass once their alphas saw the nest and gave their approval. Then the omega could feel secure that they’d done a good job and they’d feel protected by their alpha so they could stop rebuilding it all the time. But Harry didn’t have an alpha and he didn’t want one. He’d always liked omegas better, but that meant he had no frame of reference for what to do with his nest. He had Louis, who he loved with all his being, but he couldn’t imagine himself presenting his nest to Louis and saying “Look! I made this for us and our unborn children!”

Even if that’s all he wanted to do.

But that’s not how it ever worked in movies or in the trashy romance novels stuffed in his closet. The O would start feeling broody and it would be a sign that they’d met The One and they’d coyly ask their alpha for their pillow to add to their nest and when the alpha gave it to them it’d be a sign that they reciprocated and soon they’d be cuddled up in the nest together talking about babies. It was always an A and an O, and Harry didn’t know how to ask Louis for his pillow without sounding like some weirdo. He’d probably have a hard time asking  _ anyone _ for their pillow, but the fact that they were both omegas just made it all the more complicated and embarrassing.

He needed  _ something _ more for his nest though, and it was driving him crazy.

He kept getting antsier, and try as he might he couldn’t fall asleep. He went through each piece of fabric methodically, looking for any scent that wasn’t right and rubbing it harshly against the underside of his jaw, his chest or wrists, sometimes under his arms or the nape of his neck. Anything to get his scent on it, to make it feel safe. The later it got the more his scent soured with frustration and anxiety until it was coming off him in waves, soaking into the fabric around him. He knew that he should stop, that he was only making it worse, but his brain was getting muddy with it all and he only rubbed over everything with more ferocity, trying in vain to cover up the scent of his own frustration. Before long there were hot tears stinging his eyes and the back of his throat was burning.

Everything was  _ wrong _ and his frenzied mind wouldn’t settle until he’d fixed it.

He reached for the soft rainbow teddy bear that Louis had given him on their four month anniversary. There was usually a bit of Louis’ scent lingering on its paws but in Harry’s muddled state it wasn’t enough. He pressed it against his face, growing frustrated when all he could smell was a bit of dust in the fur and the cotton stuffing inside. It wasn’t  _ enough _ and there was a frustrated whine building in his throat. 

Everything was uncomfortable and messy and  _ wrong _ and there was nothing he could do to make it right. He shoved a throw pillow off the bed and found his phone laying in its place. He reached out without thinking, pressing buttons blindly until the dial tone started up.

“Hullo?” came Louis’ raspy voice. He might have been asleep. Harry didn’t know what time it was.

    Harry whined at the sound of his voice.

    “Harry?”

    “Lou,” he gasped, still trying desperately to straighten his nest with the hand not clutching his phone. “ ‘s not right. Smells wrong. It’s all  _ wrong _ .”

    “Haz?” Louis said, a frown in his voice. “What’s going on? Are you alright?”

    “It’s not  _ right _ ,” Harry repeated, whining high in his throat. “Can’t get it right.”

    “Are you at home? Where are you?”

    There was a rustling sound on the other end, like Louis was moving around.

    “Mhmm,” Harry hummed, rubbing an old t-shirt into the crease of his elbow. “M’ bed.”

    “Stay there, alright?”

    “‘right,” Harry slurred, stuffing one of Louis’ socks under his head. He couldn’t imagine moving anytime soon.

    “I’m on my way.”

    Harry’s eyes widened, looking around at his mess of a bed.

    “No!” he frowned. “No, it’s bad! You can’t see it! It’s  _ wrong! _ ”

    “It’ll be alright,” Louis promised, panting a bit like he was running down stairs. Harry worried for a moment that he’d hang up the phone and another wave of panic started to fill his chest but Louis kept talking. He told Harry about his phone call with Lottie that afternoon and the rude customer the day before that kept trying to swipe their credit card on the wrong machine. Harry kept fidgeting with his nest while he listened to Louis’ voice, but with less urgency. He rescented each piece of cloth and laid it over himself as he went, still trying to fill in the missing scent. He didn’t notice at first when the line went silent, only looking up when the bedroom door creaked open.

    “Darling,” Louis breathed, dropping his phone and Harry’s spare key onto the dresser by the door, stopping before he was fully into the room. His body seemed to relax as he took in the sight before him. “Are you nesting?”

    Harry only whined, trying to burrow further in his pile as if he could hide.

    “Jesus,” Louis said with a relieved sort of smile. “I thought- I didn’t know what to think. Thought something bad was happening. I spent the whole way over here imagining what sort of horrible thing I’d find, and here you are. With a nest.”

    “Sorry,” Harry sniffled, trying to subtly rub his wrist against a stray dish towel.

    “Don’t be sorry,” Louis said sweetly, taking a cautious step closer. “Would you let me look at it? It’s quite a lovely nest.”

    “It is?”

    Louis nodded, coming closer.

    “It is. It’s very well constructed. You’ve done a wonderful job.”

    “It’s not,” Harry shook his head. “It’s all wrong.”

    “But it’s so nice,” Louis argued, taking another tentative step. “I could never make something like this. You know me, I’m too messy. Yours is so neat, you’ve put so much thought into it. I’d give up after two minutes and go play fifa or something. You can tell you’ve been working on this for a while. It’s really lovely, Harry.”

    Harry couldn’t help but preen at the praise, exposing his neck even as he burrowed deeper into the blankets.

    “It is alright if I look closer, Love? I know some omegas get territorial of their nests. Especially with other O’s...”

    “Please,” Harry whined. He shuffled around to make a bit of room beside him, still swaddled in blankets and old clothes and everything soft.

    Louis perched gingerly on the edge of the bed, still waiting for Harry to growl or push him away for invading his space. Instead Harry just whined again and grabbed Louis’ sleave to drag him into the nest. He did his best to aline their bodies, still separated by at least an inch-and-a-half thick layer of fabric, and shoved his face into Louis’ neck. He let out a sigh, snuffling as he scented the other boy, his body going limp with contentment.

    Louis was all cloves and cinnamon and vanilla, spice to compliment Harry’s sweet sugar and citrus tones. Louis had always joked that together they could make a lovely mulled wine. It was obvious by the sudden relief that flooded through Harry’s body that Louis was exactly what he’d been missing in his nest.

    “Is that better?” Louis asked, lifting his hands to comb them through Harry’s hair. Rather than respond, he reached out blindly and picked up a stray pillowcase, the nearest piece of fabric, and started to rub it against Louis’ chest. “What are you doing there?” Louis asked, an amused smile in his voice.

    Harry lifted his face just enough to frown at him, a frustrated little pout taking hold of his lips. He pressed the pillow case harder into Louis’ skin.

    “Need your scent.”

    Louis’ smile grew fonder at that, knowing that Harry wanted his scent in his nest. Most omegas would be horrified by the thought of another’s scent in their private space. A nest was supposed to be filled with one’s own scent and other scents of comfort - usually only the omega’s alpha or children would be allowed in their nest. But Harry wanted  _ Louis _ there, and he wanted  _ Louis’ _ scent mixed with his own.

    “Here,” Louis said, eyes soft. He wormed his arms between them and tugged off his jumper, leaving him bare-chested, and handed it to Harry. “Would this help?”

    Harry chirruped happily, pressing his face into the knit fabric and breathing deeply.

    “How long has this been going on?” Louis asked, watching as Harry carefully placed the jumper in his nest.

    “A while,” Harry mumbled, looking a bit guilty. “Month or so. The worst of it at least.”

    “Why didn’t you tell me?” Louis asked, smoothing his hand down Harry’s back. “I thought for sure you were about to break up with me.”

    “What?” Harry frowned. “Why would I do that?”

    “I dunno,” Louis shrugged. “I’ve barely seen you is all. This is the first time I’ve been here in weeks.”

    “Just didn’t want you to see it,” Harry murmured, twisting his fingers in the fringe from one of his mum’s old scarves. “Thought  _ you’d _ break up with  _ me _ if you saw it.”

    “How could you think that?” Louis asked, cupping Harry’s jaw and bringing his gaze back up to his face. “I’d be mad to give you up over something as lovely as this.”

    “But it’s  _ weird _ ,” Harry argued, “and messy and gross. Male omegas don’t just  _ nest _ , at least not until they’re pregnant - which I’m not.  _ You _ don’t nest, because you’re perfect and wonderful and a better omega than I’ll ever be.”

    “I’m not,” Louis countered, “and there’s nothing wrong with you nesting. I wish _ I _ could nest. I can barely make my own bed.” Harry scoffed, so Louis continued. “It’s true! You’re so much better at all those domestic things we’re supposed to be good at. You know I had to take Home Ec three times in school? I kept failing it! The teacher said I’d never find an alpha if I couldn’t even sew a button, but I never wanted one. I just want  _ you _ .”

    “But - ” Harry started, his brows furrowed.

    “Sorry I can’t, like, protect it for you,” Louis said, pulling Harry closer. “I know that’s supposed to help calm the instinct. You’re supposed to have an alpha here to make you feel safe...”

    “You make me feel safe,” Harry whispered, pressing their noses together. “Safer than any alpha could.”

    Louis preened a bit at that, leaning up to lick the tip of Harry’s nose and making him smile.

    “Thanks for letting me in your nest.”

    Harry closed his eyes in contentment and rolled onto Louis’ chest, pressing his face into the hollow of his throat and humming lightly. Louis held him tightly until he glanced at the now empty space beside him.

    “Is that my sock?”

    Harry’s eyes opened and he stiffened.

    “Uh, no,” he said, blushing.

    “I’ve been missing that for ages,” Louis said, holding it up.

    Harry snaked his hand over to his favorite blanket and pulled it back reluctantly to reveal a small treasure trove of Louis’ things.

    “How did these get here?” Louis asked, looking over his missing jumpers and socks and beanies and shirts.

    “I,” Harry began guiltily, “might have stolen them.”

    “I thought I was going  _ mad _ ,” Louis laughed. “I thought one of my neighbors had been stealing things from the wash! I kept guarding my things every time I went to the laundry room but they kept going missing!”

    “I’m sorry,” Harry groaned, covering his face with his hands. “I couldn't help it.”

    “Just  _ ask _ next time, Darling,” Louis grinned, pulling his hands back to place little pecks across his face. “Before I start accusing everyone in my building of thievery.”

    “You can have those back,” Harry told him. “They’ve all lost your scent now anyway.”

    “How about I switch them out?” Louis asked. “I could take those home and bring you fresh stuff, scented especially for you.”

    Harry let out a small whine just at the thought of it.

    “You’d do that?”

    “I’d strip my bed bare and bring you all my sheets if that’s what you wanted,” Louis promised.

    Harry had to hold himself back from nodding eagerly and saying  _ yes please that’s exactly what I want _ , trying to picture Louis sleeping alone with no blankets left to his name. He couldn’t quite hide his feelings from Louis though, who pulled him close against his chest.

    “How about we start with my pillow, and work our way up from there?” Louis asked with a grin. Harry keened happily, snuggling as close as he could get.

    “And maybe the pink blanket from your couch?”

    “Sure,” Louis laughed. “Anything.”

    They fell together easily, Harry’s body the calmest he could remember it being, finally at ease surrounded by comfort and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This kind of feels a lot like some of the ficlets I wrote when I was like fifteen which is kind of nice as a sort of palette cleanser after working for so long on Fool For You, so hopefully now I can start working on another longer fic <3  
> This is also my first a/b/o fic so hopefully it's not the absolute worst <3  
> The title is from Some Girls Are Bigger Than Others by The Smiths  
> [Fic Post](http://lesbianiconharrystyles.tumblr.com/post/184164808552/send-me-your-pillow-the-one-that-you-dream-on)


End file.
